Rose-tinted Glasses
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "Para ver solamente las cosas agradables sobre una situación y no notar las cosas que son desagradables, existe un hermoso cristal color rosa." — Para Crimela.
1. Tsunade

**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _Naruto_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

Esta historia se encuentra dedicada a la increíble **Crimela** , siendo participante de la actividad: _Amigo Secreto 2016-2017_ delforo de **La** **Aldea Oculta entre la Hojas**.

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"Para ver solamente las cosas agradables sobre una situación y no notar las cosas que son desagradables, existe un hermoso cristal color rosa."_

Rating. — T.

Género. — Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Capítulos. — Un total de **5 capítulos** **cortos**.

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 649 palabras.

Universo Alterno y _Soulmate_.

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** First Kiss. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

 **2.** Acid. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

 **3.** Charlie's First Kiss. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

 **4.** Song of the Beach. **Artista.** Arcade Fire. **Álbum.** Her OST.

 **5.** Down. **Artista.** Jason Walker.

 **6.** Someone to Stay. **Artista.** Vancouver Sleep Clinic.

 **7.** Llegará. **Artista.** Antonio Orozco.

Recomiendo **totalmente** , escuchar las canciones con la lectura, ya que fueron mi inspiración y las causantes de que se me ocurriera esta idea.

 **Nota de Autor.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo Crimela hermosa!** Jajaja, como ya sabrás, después de la publicación en el foro, ¡yo soy tu _Amigo Secretísimo_ de este año! ¿Te lo imaginabas? ¿Te lo venías venir?

Oh, querida no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que me tocaría darte un regalo este año, adoro tus trabajos, eres una autora maravillosa y por supuesto me dije: "tengo que hacer algo espectacular para ella" y entonces… leí tus pedidos.

No sabes lo difícil y el reto que me supuso, todos tus pedidos fueron una combinación de personajes, fandom, situaciones y géneros que _jamás_ había hecho con anterioridad. Pero aun así prevalecí y después de mucha discusión y debate, decidí concederte este en particular…

 _«_ _Primer pedido._

 _Un fanfic Shizune-Tsunade, en estas líneas:_

 _Shizune está enamorada de Tsunade pero no hay reciprocidad de sentimientos. Shizune se esfuerza por cuidarla y le preocupa la vida de Tsunade, sus malas juntas y todo._

 _Quiero que trate de la preocupación de Shizune dado que Tsunade acepta dinero e ideas de negocios de Kakuzu, quien es un miembro de Akatsuki. Me gustaría ver drama y un poco de degeneración de la moral, quiero la faceta oscura de Tsunade, de Shizune y de Kakuzu. Algo como exponer sus defectos._

 _Una historia de amor no correspondido.»_

Pues, como te había preguntado –gracias a la muy confiable Deih, que se merece un premio–, no trabajé en el mundo o universo de ninjas sino en uno del tipo alterno con un adicional: _Soulmate_. Más adelante entenderás de que va pero, a pesar de eso, quise seguir con los lineamientos que me pediste y aunque no es tan 'angst' si tiene su dosis de drama. En tus comentarios dijiste que no sabías porque pedías algo así para Navidad pero ¡cuando el corazón habla hay que escuchar y yo hice lo posible en hacerlo!

Uff, no sabes lo ultra-súper nerviosa que me siento en estos momentos, atormentándome con la duda de si será de tu agrado o un rotundo fiasco. Invertí casi dos días enteros en este proyecto –incluso derramando un par de lágrimas– y sólo espero que vaya con tus expectativas.

Te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año que comienza y que lo pases maravillosamente en estas fechas, con tus seres queridos, comida deliciosa y muchos presentes. Todos mis mejores deseos para ti.

 **Advertencia.**

La siguiente historia se desarrolla a lo largo de cinco capítulos ordenados en un estilo anacrónico y contemplativo, con introspecciones por parte del narrador principal.

Así mismo, está ambientada en un universo alterno del tipo _Soulmate_ o _Almas Gemelas,_ para más información consultar el glosario al final del capítulo. Por si la selección de personajes no se los revela, esta es una historia que toca temas de homosexualidad.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Rose-tinted Glasses**

 **.**

 _Tsunade_

 **.**

Si me detengo a pensar en ello a profundidad, los sentimientos y emociones que sentí aquella tarde cuando recién cumplía los ocho años de edad sólo pueden ser descritos como algo más allá de la simple admiración que todos siempre creyeron.

La visión de los sedosos cabellos rubios como la miel, la piel tersa de porcelana, los labios sonrosados formando una preciosa sonrisa debajo de los grandes ojos castaños; aquella hermosa figura que rayaba en lo mágico, se quedaría grabada dentro de mis memorias al lado de sueños inocentes y deseos infantiles.

" _¡Es como una princesa!"_ había pensado inmediatamente y con mejillas sonrojadas junto a pequeñas migajas de pastel en la comisura de los labios, esas fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca con voz chillona y exaltada.

Recuerdo que en ese instante, todos comenzaron a reír, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera una especie de broma.

— ¿La escuchaste Tsunade?

Tsunade, que bonito nombre.

Y ella riendo suavemente se había agachado a mi altura, pasando delicados dedos por entre el enjambre de mi cabello…

— ¿Yo? ¿Estás segura? —Asentí inmediatamente con la cabeza, varias veces pues quise que comprendiera la seriedad de mi creencia—. ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Entonces eso significa que por el día de hoy, siendo tu cumpleaños… seré la princesa de Shizune-chan, ¿qué te parece?

Mi corazón brincó de emoción. Sólo para mí, por mi cumpleaños, tendría a una hermosa princesa; era más de lo que jamás hubiera podido pensar.

Durante aquella tarde mientras todos reían, viéndome arrastrar a mi princesa de la mano a todas partes de la casa, jugar con ella y hablar con felicidad desorbitada, bajo los rayos del sol, la suave brisa, la música alegre y el delicioso sabor del azúcar en mi paladar…

El mundo que veía a través de mis ojos se tiñó de un precioso color rosa y Tsunade se había convertido en su punto céntrico.

—Incluso ahora… después de todos estos años.

Fuera está lloviendo, no hay brisa, ni música y la dulce azúcar dentro de mi boca fue reemplazada por el metálico sabor de la sangre. Ya no tengo ocho años y, si el reloj atado a mi muñeca se encuentra acorde con la hora real… estoy cumpliendo treinta y cuatro años.

Mi atención puesta en el mundo gris y oscuro tras la ventana, es cortada por el sutil sonido de las sabanas al moverse y del chirrido de la única cama dentro del pequeño cuarto de hospital.

— ¿Shi… zune…? —Es lo único que necesito para entrar en movimiento de nuevo, para colocar una sonrisa en el rostro e inclinarme cerca de la persona que acababa de despertar. Y siendo honestos, en los últimos meses, escucharle decir mi nombre –aun con esa voz quebradiza y carente de vida–, es lo único que necesitaba para respirar una vez más.

—Aquí estoy… —Lágrimas comenzaron un nuevo trayecto por sus mejillas mientras le tomaba la mano huesuda y frágil, con sumo cuidado, temiendo romperla—. Todo está bien, estoy aquí.

—Shizune… Shizune…

—Sí, soy yo. Tranquila, estoy aquí.

—Lo… sien… to, yo… lo siento…

—Lo sé, yo te perdono.

El ruido de la puerta al deslizarse, mientras rayos de luz artificial se filtran en la oscura habitación no interrumpe con lo que estoy haciendo, ni siquiera los pasos pesados y firmes de alguien a quien reconozco al instante sin necesidad de alzar la vista; es el tercer espectador de los acontecimientos en mi vida.

—Shizune… no me o…dies…

—No digas eso… jamás lo haría…

No, para mí ninguna de esas cosas importaba mientras mi persona amada estuviera llamando mi nombre, mientras llorara entre disculpas aferrándose a mi cuerpo aún si eso reabriera las heridas que bajo el vendaje apenas y habían comenzado a sanar.

Y mi cerebro al igual que cuando tenía ocho años, sólo estaba lleno de una sola cosa…

Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade.

—Te amo.

.

.

.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Glosario.**

 **1.** _Rose-tinted Glasses—_. O 'Lentes de color Rosa', es un término británico asociado a aquellas personas que solamente ven las cosas agradables sobre una situación y no notan las cosas que son desagradables. De ahí, surgió la idea para la historia y por consecuencia el título.

 **2.** _Soulmate AU—_. Traducido como 'Almas Gemelas', es un tipo de universo alterno que consiste en dos (o más) personajes que están destinados a estar juntos, a veces a través de múltiples vidas y/o en la vida futura.

A continuación se muestran las formas predominantes (lo usual) en que el _Soulmates AU_ tiende a ser ideado en los fanworks:

Marcas de identificación. Los 'Soulmates' tienen a veces una característica para ayudarles a encontrarse, tales como marcas de nacimiento o tatuajes idénticos o complementarios, llamados a veces 'soulmark' (en español, marca del alma). Ésta puede estar presente desde el nacimiento o aparecer en un tiempo determinado en la vida de los personajes.

Alteración de los sentidos. Las almas gemelas también se pueden revelar a través del tacto o de un cambio literal en la manera en que ven el mundo, tal como la visión en blanco y negro que va a todo color al encontrarse con su alma gemela.


	2. Kakuzu

**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _Naruto_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

Esta historia se encuentra dedicada a la increíble **Crimela** , siendo participante de la actividad: _Amigo Secreto 2016-2017_ delforo de **La** **Aldea Oculta entre la Hojas**.

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"Para ver solamente las cosas agradables sobre una situación y no notar las cosas que son desagradables, existe un hermoso cristal color rosa."_

Rating. — T.

Género. — Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Capítulos. — Un total de **5 capítulos** **cortos**.

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 1702 palabras.

Universo Alterno y _Soulmate_.

 **Banda Sonora.**

 **1.** First Kiss. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

 **2.** Acid. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

 **3.** Charlie's First Kiss. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

 **4.** Song of the Beach. **Artista.** Arcade Fire. **Álbum.** Her OST.

 **5.** Down. **Artista.** Jason Walker.

 **6.** Someone to Stay. **Artista.** Vancouver Sleep Clinic.

 **7.** Llegará. **Artista.** Antonio Orozco.

Recomiendo **totalmente** , escuchar las canciones con la lectura, ya que fueron mi inspiración y las causantes de que se me ocurriera esta idea.

 **Nota de Autor.**

¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo **Crimela** hermosa!

 **Advertencia.**

La siguiente historia se desarrolla a lo largo de cinco capítulos ordenados en un estilo anacrónico y contemplativo, con introspecciones por parte del narrador principal.

Así mismo, está ambientada en un universo alterno del tipo _Soulmate_ o _Almas Gemelas,_ para más información consultar el glosario del **primer capítulo**. Por si la selección de personajes no se los revela, esta es una historia que toca temas de homosexualidad.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Rose-tinted Glasses**

 **.**

 _Kakuzu_

 **.**

— ¿Son ustedes los guardianes de la paciente Senju Tsunade?

—Sí, así es. —Una voz monótona y grave, sin juego de decibeles, totalmente vacía y llena de superficialidad.

—Por favor, firme aquí…

La enfermera sacó un par de papeles, que conocía a la perfección y la verdad era, que no tenía ganas de estar allí. Pretendiendo, mientras el par de anillos de plata brillan y el hombre parado a mi lado, se dedica a leer aquello que debe firmar.

" _Lo hace sólo para molestarme"_ concluyo, frunciendo los labios. De brazos cruzados, cubierta por el espesor de un suéter con el que puedo fingir que estoy curada, que no hay heridas ni vendajes. Como si todo el accidente que nos condujo hasta el hospital, hace cuatro semanas, nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—Aquí tiene.

—Muchas gracias.

Siento su mano masculina posarse en mi espalda baja, cuando ambos empiezamos el trayecto de vuelta a 'casa'. El horario de visitas había culminado y yo, no podía estar más tiempo con Tsunade.

—Está bajo efecto de los sedantes, no es como si pudieras conversar con ella. —dice leyendo los pensamientos de mi mente, y me molesta como no transmite ni un ápice de emoción.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Por cómo yo lo veo… mientras siga pagando la cuenta del hospital, sí tiene que ver conmigo.

— ¿Acaso no es eso el deber de un esposo?

Lo veo detenerse perceptiblemente, dejando la puerta del piloto abierta, sus ojos fuertes clavados en mí, su silueta alta, robusta y masculina envuelta por los juegos de luz y sombra proyectados por las farolas en la calle.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora decidiste ser mi esposa? La última vez que recuerdo, tú no eras nada mío ¿cierto?

Sin decir nada más, el silencio acostumbrado se propagó como la pólvora y la conversación junto con todas las demás cosas que siempre surgían, simplemente se callaron.

Habían pasado seis años desde que conocía a «mi otra mitad», el tercer espectador de los acontecimientos de mi vida: Kakuzu.

Fue en la primavera, lo recuerdo bien, porque había coincidido con el día en que tras casi dos años de separación había vuelto a encontrarme caminando en un sendero hacia Tsunade, hacia mi amor no correspondido.

Rosa, rosa, rosa.

La naturaleza parecía haberse puesto en sintonía con mis ojos, y había pintado con hermosas acuarelas de variados tonos el paisaje de la ciudad, eran los días de primavera. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, de años anteriores en los que me detenía a contemplar, a respirar el nuevo aire, a tratar de hundirme en la dulce amargura de mis laboriosos sentimientos…

— ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Oi ( ***** ), bájale el tono preciosa…

— ¡Exijo saber en dónde está!

Entre los escondrijos y rebuscados callejones de la zona más peligrosa de la urbe, yo estaba con el corazón palpitando salvajemente en mi pecho, abatiendo puertas y atropellando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi búsqueda por Tsunade.

El humo mezclado con el olor de las drogas, y los sonidos de las apuestas, el dinero y algún que otro gemido de placer, reverberaban en un edificio viejo que parecía a punto de caerse en pedazos, en pocos segundos.

— ¡Este no es lugar para una preciosura como tú, pero…! —Una mano gorda, sudorosa y grasienta me tomó del brazo, acercándome al cuerpo de un desconocido. Asqueroso—. Si quieres divertirte un poco, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? ¿Eh?

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Estaba desesperada, y no fue sino hasta esos segundos en los que me di cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. ¿Qué hacía yo, una mujer sola, en medio de un lugar como aquel?

— ¡Sí que tiene fuego!

— ¡Lla-llamaré a la policía!

—Me pregunto si serás así cuando te lo esté haciendo por detrás…

" _Tsunade, Tsunade…"_ Supliqué a punto de quebrar en llanto, queriendo que mi princesa me salvara aún a pesar de todo.

Entre gritos y forcejeos, mientras más hombres se acercaban y empezaban a toquetear con sus manos, cada parte de mi cuerpo, así fue como llamé la atención de los que aún estaban conscientes…

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —Así fue como me encontró Kakuzu.

Las manos me soltaron, todo mundo guardando silencio por unos segundos.

—Oh… umm, jefe… ¡e-encontramos a esta chica deambulando por el edificio y molestando a los clientes!

— ¡Sí, así es jefe!

— ¡Y amenazó con llamar a la policía!

Kakuzu se mantuvo imperturbable y con un único gesto de su mano, todo mundo volvió a guardar silencio y a reanudar con las actividades que estaban haciendo antes de mi llegada.

Tratando de reunir coraje suficiente, recuerdo haberme plantado frente a él, mantenerle la mirada fija y…

— ¡Devuélveme a Tsunade!

— ¿Tsunade…?

— ¡Sí, Senju Tsunade! Sé que está aquí y he venido a buscarla.

En ese momento pensé que quizá no había comprendido lo que estaba diciendo o que, simplemente no quería mostrarme en dónde se encontraba ella pero… años después, Kakuzu me confesó que en realidad, él no tenía idea de quién estaba hablando. Para él, Tsunade sólo era una fuente más de dinero.

— ¡No, por favor! ¡Una vez, más! ¡Por favor!

Mi corazón brincó en mi pecho, mis ojos abriéndose de par en par ante el sonido de una voz que había tenido tanto tiempo sin escuchar.

—No molestes, ya has perdido suficiente y ni siquiera has pagado por lo que te consumiste la última vez.

Mi cuerpo se movió de forma automática, Kakuzu siguiéndome los pasos hasta la habitación del final del pasillo.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito más! ¡Sólo un juego y ya!

— ¿Qué acaso estás sorda? ¡No tengo más nada para ti!

La escena que presencié, jamás llegué a olvidarla. Como una fotografía: Tsunade con un aspecto demacrado, ojos castaños febriles clavados en la figura de un criminal cualquiera, del cual se aferraba arrastrada en el suelo, la mitad de su cuerpo siendo expuesto por manos asquerosas, que la tocaban, por labios partidos que dejaban rastros de saliva en su piel… sin que ella reparara en lo absoluto de todo.

Probablemente, a cualquier persona aquello resultaría algo desagradable, perturbador, indignante y decepcionante.

— ¡Por favor…! ¡Te lo suplico! —Colgándose a las piernas del hombre como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? Tú sucia ramera… —la mano alzándose en el aire con toda la intención de caer en el rostro de Tsunade.

— ¡No!

 _Slap._

Pero para mí, quién desde los ocho años había vivido y visto el mundo a través de hermosos cristales de color rosa… Aquella escena fue el reencuentro que tanto había anhelado con mi preciosa princesa. Con mi persona amada.

Por eso, no me importó el ardor de la bofetada en mi rostro, ni los insultos del hombre por haber interferido, o de la estoica mirada de Kakuzu observando cada una de mis acciones.

No, nada importaba mientras alejaba a Tsunade de las manos asquerosas y los labios partidos, mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

—Hey Tsunade…—Era sincera y genuina la sonrisa en mi rostro, era real el tacto de su piel de porcelana entre mis manos.

— ¿Shizu… ne? —Preguntó, como si aún no pudiera ver con claridad, aun con niebla en sus ojos castaños.

Ah, qué maravilloso era volver a escuchar mi nombre de su boca. Tal vez por eso, no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

—Vámonos a casa ¿sí?

Esa sólo fue la primera vez, de muchas veces en las que volviera a aquel sitio. Una y otra vez, Tsunade recaía en las apuestas, las drogas y el licor que aquel mundo le ofrecían para apagar su dolor; y yo una y otra vez, iba a buscarla y alejarla por una horas de su propia decadencia.

Había terminado por abandonar mi carrera en la universidad, en contra de las protestas de mis amigos y familiares; para poder administrar mi tiempo entre más de tres trabajos con el único fin de poder pagar las deudas de Tsunade.

Estaba decidida, tras un momento de revelación, a no huir de mis propios sentimientos, de lo que en realidad deseaba y eso era: estar con Tsunade.

Aún si nunca pudiera devolverme nada del amor que le entregara.

Entonces, como si fuera una terrible broma, tres años desde que le viera en aquel lugar, el destino se encargó de atarnos a los tres cuando a mitad de la entrega de otro pago –otro de mis salarios que se perdía para siempre–, los dedos de Kakuzu rozaron los míos por accidente y un choque eléctrico se disparó entre nosotros, sacudiéndose con violencia.

Dibujando la imagen de un corazón humano en nuestra piel.

Los dos supimos lo que eso significaba. Yo lo sabía perfectamente pero no quise creerlo, aún hoy en día no podía creerlo. Después de todo, ¿quién podría adivinar que el hombre por el cual Tsunade seguía destruyéndose, el que le daba las herramientas para mantenerse en la miseria… era «mi otra mitad»?

Absurdo, estúpido, imposible y aun así…

—Con esta unión y la bendición de Dios, les declaro marido y mujer.

Nada de lo que yo quisiera le interesó a nadie.

La ley de la naturaleza había hablado y su voluntad había ejercido. Desde ese momento, con la sortija de plata quemando en mi dedo anular, la nariz arrugada por el desagradable olor de su perfume barato y apretando firmemente los labios en cuanto los suyos me tocaron; yo me había convertido en su 'esposa'.

— ¿Sabes? Todavía lo recuerdo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

El semáforo brillaba en rojo y a pesar de la calefacción del carro encendida, hacia bastante frío.

—Lo que cruzó por mi cabeza esa vez, —dedos produciendo sonidos rítmicos contra el volante.

— ¿Esa vez?

—Cuando la protegiste de aquella bofetada y luego la recogiste, como si fuera lo más preciado en el universo.

Segundos de silencio, el auto ronroneando y una mirada disimulada de mi parte.

— ¿Y qué pensaste? —Le insté a continuar con poco interés, ajustando mejor el suéter pero, lamentablemente, abriendo uno de los vendajes. La tela gris claro tiñéndose de pequeñas motas rojizas.

—Lo mismo que pienso, cada vez que te veo junto a ella.

El semáforo parpadeó y se tornó verde.

—"Ah, que hermosa es".

Aliento contenido, el carro poniéndose en marcha de nuevo y…

—Que mentira más falsa.

.

.

.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

 **Glosario.**

 **1.** _Oi_ —. Expresión en idioma japonés similar al: 'hey' u 'oye' en español, para dirigirse a alguien o llamar su atención.


	3. Dan

**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _Naruto_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

Esta historia se encuentra dedicada a la increíble **Crimela** , siendo participante de la actividad: _Amigo Secreto 2016-2017_ delforo de **La** **Aldea Oculta entre la Hojas**.

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"Para ver solamente las cosas agradables sobre una situación y no notar las cosas que son desagradables, existe un hermoso cristal color rosa."_

Rating. — T.

Género. — Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Capítulos. — Un total de **5 capítulos** **cortos**.

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 1284 palabras.

Universo Alterno y _Soulmate_.

 **Banda Sonora.**

First Kiss. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

Acid. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

Charlie's First Kiss. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

Song of the Beach. **Artista.** Arcade Fire. **Álbum.** Her OST.

Down. **Artista.** Jason Walker.

Someone to Stay. **Artista.** Vancouver Sleep Clinic.

Llegará. **Artista.** Antonio Orozco.

Recomiendo **totalmente** , escuchar las canciones con la lectura, ya que fueron mi inspiración y las causantes de que se me ocurriera esta idea.

 **Nota de Autor.**

¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo **Crimela** hermosa!

 **Advertencia.**

La siguiente historia se desarrolla a lo largo de cinco capítulos ordenados en un estilo anacrónico y contemplativo, con introspecciones por parte del narrador principal.

Así mismo, está ambientada en un universo alterno del tipo _Soulmate_ o _Almas Gemelas,_ para más información consultar el glosario del **primer capítulo**. Por si la selección de personajes no se los revela, esta es una historia que toca temas de homosexualidad.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Rose-tinted Glasses**

 **.**

 _Dan_

 **.**

—Shizune-chan, ya vinieron a recogerte.

—De acuerdo —levantándome de mi asiento y colgando mi mochila roja a la espalda, me despedí de mi amiga Yugao.

Lo que me esperaba fuera del salón, en la reja de entrada de la escuela primaria, hizo que mis mejillas se encendieran, el pulso de mi corazón se acelerara y saliera corriendo sin importar que llevaba un vestido o que debía actuar como una niña de doce años.

No, mis ojos habían dado con la hermosa princesa de rubios cabellos que me esperaba bajo las hojas danzantes del otoño.

— ¡Tsunade-san!

Alzando la vista del libro que llevaba en sus manos, me volteó a ver con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, hola Shizune-chan!

— ¿Viniste a verme? —Pregunté emocionada, ella simplemente rio.

—Sí, algo así, Dan me pidió que te recogiera… ¿sorprendida?

—Mucho… ¡ah pero no me molesta! —aclaré rápidamente y ella volvió a reír, cerrando su libro y ofreciéndome su mano para que la tomase.

Adoraba cuando hacia eso. Sus manos siempre estaban suaves, cálidas y perfectamente arregladas, pintadas de un bonito color carmín.

Juntas comenzamos el camino a casa de mis tíos, el lugar dónde vivía desde que mis padres murieran cuando era muy pequeña.

En realidad, no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de mis padres, para mí eran como los personajes de las películas: lejanos, distantes y ficticios sin ninguna relación conmigo. Muchas personas se afligían cuando escuchaban la noticia, lástima, simpatía y desconcierto eran las emociones que se manifestaban en el rostro de todos, todos menos mi princesa Tsunade.

A Tsunade nunca le vi ninguna de esas expresiones, ella simplemente me había mirado con detenimiento y sin decir nada, sólo me abrazó con una sonrisa diciendo:

— _Estoy segura que a Shizune-chan le gusta estar con sus tíos ¿cierto?_

Nada más salió de su boca. Yo sólo había asentido con la cabeza y le devolví el abrazo, disfrutando el gesto de cariño y el dulce perfume que emanaba de ella.

Tiempo después, supe que Tsunade había tenido un hermano y que este, al igual que mis padres ya no estaba.

Probablemente, ella sintió que de alguna forma había una conexión y que el abrazo era sólo su forma de decir, que ella comprendía todo. Por eso, no hubo lástima, simpatía ni desconcierto.

— _Ah, Tsunade es una princesa maravillosa._ —Era lo que decía siempre que tenía la oportunidad y en esas ocasiones, dándome una caricia en la cabeza:

— _Tienes toda la razón Shizune, es maravillosa_ —correspondía mi primo Dan, el motivo por el que había conocido a mi princesa, «la otra mitad» de Tsunade.

— ¿Y qué tal estuvo tu día en la escuela?

No pude evitar apretar su mano con más fuerza, emocionada por la pregunta.

— ¡Oh, fue muy divertido! Nos dieron la charla sobre «la otra mitad».

—Vaya, ¿ahora enseñan eso en la primaria?

— ¡Sí, sí! Pero sabes, la profesora se quedó sorprendida de cuánto sabía al respecto en comparación con mis compañeros.

Tsunade rio.

—Me imagino que Dan tiene algo que ver al respecto ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo.

—De hecho, les conté a todos la historia de cómo tú y Dan se encontraron como «su otra mitad».

— ¿Eh? ¿Les dijiste eso? —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y puso la mueca de cuando se encontraba avergonzada. También me gustaba esa expresión de ella.

— ¡Claro, ya que es una de mis historias favoritas!

En clase, la profesora nos había enseñado que, hace muchos siglos atrás, la naturaleza aplicó una nueva ley que preservaría a nuestra especie: los seres humanos. Para cada uno de nosotros había creado una persona 'especial', alguien que sería perfectamente compatible, nuestra pareja ideal en la vida. Eso era lo que el gobierno había nombrado como: «la otra mitad».

— _¿Y cómo sabes que la encontraste, profesora?_

— _Porque cuando tocas a esa persona, ambos reciben un choque eléctrico, una descarga en sus nervios y finalmente una marca en su piel._

— _¿Cómo un dibujo?_

— _Sí, así es y esa marca puede diferir entre cada pareja._

—Allí fue cuando alcé la mano y les conté de la marca que tienen ustedes, —le explique a Tsunade con orgullo—. Y luego les conté de cómo fue que se conocieron.

—Ya veo, entonces sí que fue un día divertido. Aunque creo que están muy pequeños aún para esa charla, —mis ojos dieron con el pequeño dibujo de un pájaro que adornaba el dorso de su mano derecha, pero cuándo el brillo de su anillo de matrimonio surgió en mi visión, inmediatamente aparté la vista—. Recuerdo que yo la tuve cuando cumplí los catorce, pues muchas personas encuentran «su otra mitad» a esa edad…

La verdad era que, a esa edad aun no me podía explicar porque me molestaba tanto aquella pieza de joyería. Era el vínculo que la unía a Dan y por tanto a mi familia, era el motivo por el que podía compartir mis días así con ella.

Recuerdo como esa misma noche después de que Dan y Tsunade aceptaran quedarse a cenar –tras mucha insistencia por parte de mis tíos–, había subido a mi alcoba y tomando un marcador en mano había tratado de dibujar aquel pequeño pájaro en mi mano izquierda.

Al verlo los adultos sólo sonrieron y rieron de lo adorable que eran los niños a mi edad, y aunque me había molestado su reacción, cuando Tsunade se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, torta de chocolate en mano:

—Hey Shizune-chan, tal parece que ahora estamos conectadas ¿no? –dijo tomando mi mano izquierda entre la contraria suya, para que pudiera apreciar ambos dibujos—. ¿Qué dices, aceptas ser «mi otra mitad»?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

 _Bum, bum._

— ¿Qué es esto? ¡Pensé que yo era «tu otra mitad»! —soltó Dan divertido, haciendo una mueca teatral y sentándose en el sillón de la sala y antes de que pudiera decir nada más…

 _Bum, bum._

— ¡Sí, yo quiero! —Grité extasiada, apretando su mano—. ¡Quiero ser «la otra mitad» de Tsunade-san!

—Oh, eso me hace muy feliz Shizune-chan.

Mi corazón por primera vez, latió con tanta fuerza que me hizo doler el pecho, que sentí como me cortaba la respiración.

Rosa, rosa y más rosa, gradualmente saturándose con el pasar de las horas, los días, los meses y los años, trayendo consigo nuevas emociones desconocidas.

—Creo que fue allí, cuando me enamoré de ti… ¿Qué opinas?

El pitido constante y puntual del cardiograma resguardó la falta de respuesta de Tsunade mientras esta dormía pacíficamente en la habitación del hospital. Eran los efectos secundarios de todo el tratamiento médico que se estaba llevando a cabo en su cuerpo.

—Aunque claro, para ti de seguro no fue nada… tan sólo un comentario de cariño para la prima pequeña de «tu otra mitad».

Ah, ¿cómo era posible que veintidós años habían pasado desde entonces? ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera ver esa hermosa princesa del pasado en la mujer que estaba en la cama ahora?

Era por el cristal rosa, definitivamente era por eso.

Mis dedos un tanto temblorosos se acercaron hasta los suyos inmóviles, a pesar de las intravenosas y de lo demacrado de su estado –con todo y que estaba 'mejorando', como recién dijo el doctor–, era tonto de mi parte seguir pensando que las manos de Tsunade aún eran suaves y cálidas.

Es estúpido que tan sólo por estar así, sosteniéndola mientras ella descansa y la luz de otra mañana se filtra por entre las cortinas, me llenara de tanta… plenitud.

Incluso cuando…

—Dan… Dan… Dan… —Pequeñas lágrimas cayendo a la almohada, resbalando rápidas con cortos destellos.

Para Tsunade todo se detuvo y se fragmentó ese día de verano.

—Dan… Dan… Dan…

El día en que mi primo, «su otra mitad» falleció.

—Te extraño...

.

.

.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**


	4. Jiraiya

**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _Naruto_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

Esta historia se encuentra dedicada a la increíble **Crimela** , siendo participante de la actividad: _Amigo Secreto 2016-2017_ delforo de **La** **Aldea Oculta entre la Hojas**.

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"Para ver solamente las cosas agradables sobre una situación y no notar las cosas que son desagradables, existe un hermoso cristal color rosa."_

Rating. — T.

Género. — Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Capítulos. — Un total de **5 capítulos** **cortos**.

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 1646 palabras.

Universo Alterno y _Soulmate_.

 **Banda Sonora.**

First Kiss. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

Acid. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

Charlie's First Kiss. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

Song of the Beach. **Artista.** Arcade Fire. **Álbum.** Her OST.

Down. **Artista.** Jason Walker.

Someone to Stay. **Artista.** Vancouver Sleep Clinic.

Llegará. **Artista.** Antonio Orozco.

Recomiendo **totalmente** , escuchar las canciones con la lectura, ya que fueron mi inspiración y las causantes de que se me ocurriera esta idea.

 **Nota de Autor.**

¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo **Crimela** hermosa!

 **Advertencia.**

La siguiente historia se desarrolla a lo largo de cinco capítulos ordenados en un estilo anacrónico y contemplativo, con introspecciones por parte del narrador principal.

Así mismo, está ambientada en un universo alterno del tipo _Soulmate_ o _Almas Gemelas,_ para más información consultar el glosario del **primer capítulo**. Por si la selección de personajes no se los revela, esta es una historia que toca temas de homosexualidad.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Rose-tinted Glasses**

 **.**

 _Jiraiya_

 **.**

Nunca he podido discernir si yo voluntariamente olvidé el cómo murió Dan, para protegerme o si sencillamente lo olvidé porque no me importó en absoluto... algunas veces, pocas, en verdad creo que fue por la segunda.

De cualquier forma, no hay como cambiar el pasado ni un hecho inalterable como ese: Dan estaba muerto y punto.

Para ese día, llevaba meses y un par de años sin verlo, ya que ¿quién en su sano juicio desea ver al esposo de la persona que ama? Fue difícil evadirlo, pues éramos familia, pero al final mi testarudez había prevalecido. Tsunade solía preguntarme al respecto y yo sólo le restaba importancia con mentiras, diciendo que estaba ocupada con las materias.

Ah, Tsunade, ella fue lo único que me quedó de ese día.

Apenas el hospital se puso en contacto con mis tíos, sin darme ninguna explicación, nos subimos al carro y conduciendo a toda velocidad en un silencio tétrico –cortado una que otra vez por los sollozos angustiados de mi tía– llegamos a la sala de emergencias: allí encontramos a Tsunade.

Su cuerpo temblaba y se sacudía, los ojos de color castaño –ahora rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar– observando en estado de shock el piso del hospital mientras se restregaba las manos una y otra vez. Parecía que la habían sacado de alguna película de terror, con el cabello revuelto y manchada de pies a cabeza de sangre.

De ella mis tíos no tuvieron una respuesta, Tsunade estaba ida en quién sabe dónde y lo único que hacía con voz baja y quebradiza era llamar por Dan.

Yo, con la visión rosa y nublada, tomé un paño prestado de una de las enfermeras y enjuagándolo de vez en cuando, procedí a quitarle la sangre del cuerpo. Pronunciando su nombre con voz suave, tratando de no alterarla.

Ese fue el momento del declive de Tsunade y el comienzo de mi aparición en su vida, al menos momentáneamente.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado como en algunos animales, especialmente los pájaros, una vez que muere su pareja les entra una terrible depresión y terminan muriendo de soledad? Muchos científicos y doctores adjudicaban un comportamiento similar, como una de las consecuencias y alternativas que se desarrollan con la ley de «la otra mitad». Al menos, eso fue lo que se nos dijo para explicar la conducta de Tsunade.

Mi princesa de la infancia, la Tsunade de Dan había muerto con él y había sido reemplazada por esta mujer que vivía encerrada en sí misma, alejada del mundo, sin apetito y un profundo horror a la visión de la sangre.

Hemofobia, fue otra de las explicaciones. Por eso, en mi solicitud de la universidad, decidí optar por medicina como un camino hacia la psiquiatría: el medio que en mi mente joven de adolescente me permitiría sanar a Tsunade y recuperarla.

—No tocó bocado de su almuerzo y tampoco comió nada en el desayuno.

—Descuiden, yo me encargo.

—Gracias Shizune.

—Se la pasa todo el día encerrada en la habitación, ni siquiera se pueden abrir las cortinas.

—Tengo que limpiar allí pero…

—Yo lo hago, ustedes descansen, yo me ocupo de Tsunade-san.

—Está bien, gracias otra vez Shizune.

—¡Aahh, Aahh!

— ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Es otra de sus pesadillas?

—Despertará a todo el vecindario de nuevo.

—Tranquilos, iré a calmarla y luego me disculparé con los vecinos.

—De acuerdo pero hazlo rápido Shizune, son las tres de la madrugada y mañana tengo que trabajar.

Pero yo había olvidado, en mi esfuerzo sobrehumano, que para curar a un paciente, para aliviarlo de su dolor y sanarle de sus heridas… el primer paso es querer hacerlo.

—Nuestra sobrina sí que es una persona dependiente ¿no?

A veces la gente no sabe lo difícil que es cuidar de alguien que ni siquiera hace reconocimiento de tu presencia. No importaba cuantas veces la tocara o la llamara por su nombre, Tsunade siempre miraría con ojos desorbitados un punto de la habitación, inmóvil y silenciosa sobre las sabanas.

—Aunque me preocupa… no quisiera estresarla demasiado, no mientras tenga los exámenes de preparación para la universidad. Temo que termine agobiada por todo esto.

Y ni siquiera el cristal rosa inmaculado pudo protegerme de las heridas internas que me estaba causando aquella interminable situación. Un día, no pude más…

— ¡¿Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto Tsunade-san!? ¡Háblame por favor! ¡Deja de ignorarme!

Lágrimas cayendo sin parar, constantes, gruesas mientras le gritaba a todo lo que daban mis pulmones, tomándola de los hombros con la intención de sacudirla con mis uñas enterrándose en su piel.

— ¡¿Qué no puedes ver que me haces daño?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que actuar como si ya no tuvieras nada?! ¡¿En dónde me deja eso?!

Tan sólo quería que reaccionara, yo sólo quería traerla de vuelta.

—¡Yo te amo! —Poco a poco, las fuerzas me abandonaban y me sentía cada vez más débil, desprotegida—. Te amo _tanto_ y aun así… ¿Por qué… por qué no puedes olvidarte de él…?

Al final, quebrantada en un llanto incontrolable había terminado como un ovillo en el suelo. Sollozando y lamentándome en presencia de unos ojos nublados que ni siquiera se dignaban a ver en mi dirección.

—Tsunade, Tsunade… ¿por qué… por qué no… soy suficiente?

Y fue entonces, que apareció él.

—Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Goketsu Jiraiya.

Alto, piel bronceada y cabello inexplicablemente blanco, ridículamente largo.

—Lamento no haber podido acercarme antes pero… —su voz era grave, intensa llena de una fuerza y energía que nos dejaba perplejos… al igual que su propuesta—. Si es muy difícil para ustedes y no tienen ningún inconveniente, yo me haré cargo de Tsunade a partir de hoy.

Oh, podía verlo. Sus ojos, eran exactamente iguales a los que me devolvían la mirada en el reflejo de un espejo. Este hombre, que hasta ahora sólo habíamos conocido como un amigo de Tsunade… estaba enamorado de ella.

La decisión de mis tíos ante la oferta no fue de sorprenderse.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —las manos de mi tía temblaban mientras tomaba a Jiraiya, su rostro debatiéndose entre sonreír por el alivio o romper en llanto por la pena.

No podía culparlos al respecto pero, si me molestó el cómo mi boca durante todo ese tiempo permaneció sellada, sin decir nada. Sólo deseando que simplemente se la llevara de una vez.

Lentamente, como una escena reproducida en cámara lenta, nuestras vidas volvieron a estabilizarse entre la paz y serenidad que no habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo.

Mis días eran pasados entre visiones rosadas del pasado lejano, las largas horas de estudio, trabajos y evaluaciones en la universidad; la escueta compañía de mi amiga Yugao y «su otra mitad» en salidas a bares, cafés y reuniones de estudiantes. A mis tíos ya sólo les escribía por cartas o cortas llamadas telefónicas.

Tsunade, tan sólo se había convertido en un nombre y un bonito sueño que revivía cada noche. En castigo por mi propio egoísmo, por la forma en la que había pensado… decidí seguir queriéndola, aun si ya nunca más fuera a verla.

Y de repente un día, tropecé con Jiraiya.

Muy amablemente, había dicho que me recordaba, me había invitado a tomar un café o a comer algo y con una cándida sonrisa me relató cómo estaba Tsunade, como había mejorado, que poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser ella, que lamentablemente se le había agravado el gusto por las apuestas pero que a pesar de todo…

— _El otro día me lo confesó, me dijo que se siente bien y que está feliz._

Mostrándome una fotografía en la que aparecía Tsunade junto a un niño rubio y de brillantes ojos azules –que él había señalado como su ahijado–, ambos sonreían a la cámara. Una sonrisa verdadera.

Recuerdo que me despedí de él, con sentimientos mezclados. Por un lado, estaba reconfortada al saber que la persona que amaba estaba sanando; por el otro, estaba llena de ira, celos y frustración porque Jiraiya había logrado lo que yo no pude.

Meses después de aquel encuentro, fue cuando conocí a Kakuzu.

—Estaba sonriendo.

Hoy era una de esas 'buenas' mañanas que recientemente habían estado ocurriendo, desde hace un par de semanas. Tsunade había amanecido de mejor humor, estaba despierta, había comido –un poco– y me había pedido si podíamos jugar a las cartas.

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto, concentrada en la suma que mostraban mis naipes.

—Jiraiya. —Respondió ella, tomando otra carta de la baraja depositada en un pequeño espacio entre las dos, en la cama del hospital—. Cuando lo encontré en la mañana… estaba sonriendo.

Fue mi turno de jugar.

—Él… murió mientras dormía, ¿cierto? —Asintió con la cabeza—. Por eso fuiste a parar dónde Kakuzu.

Volvió a asentir y arrojó un par de fichas al pote de las apuestas.

Ah, aun podía rememorar como la noticia me había afectado y como había conocido a su ahijado el día en que me había buscado diciendo que Tsunade había desaparecido. Fue difícil dar con su ubicación.

—Era un buen hombre. —Y no mentía.

—Era maravilloso…

— ¡Muy bien! Hora de mostrar las cartas… ¡uno, dos, tres!

Naipes sobre el colchón, seguido de un gruñido y una risa suave de mi parte.

—No puedo creer que me hayas ganado en Blackjack ( ***** )… —se quejó, volviendo a recoger los naipes para iniciar una nueva partida.

—Tsunade, ya a estas alturas deberías saber lo mal que te van las apuestas.

—Supongo.

Me detuve a verla, sus manos repartiendo las cartas de manera experta, el rubio cabello que caía sobre uno de sus hombros, la bata blanca del hospital y la expresión serena en su rostro.

— ¿Podrías no hacerlo de nuevo? —Pregunté, inconscientemente tomando mis brazos, justo encima de una de las heridas.

—…

Supe que mis labios compusieron una sonrisa, aun si ella había tomado la decisión de evadirme la mirada.

—Tsunade… no trates de quitarte la vida de nuevo ¿por favor?

.

.

.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Glosario.**

 **1.** _Blackjack—._ También conocido como '21', es un juego de cartas, propio de los casinos, que consiste en obtener 21 puntos mediante la suma de los valores de las cartas.


	5. Shizune

**Disclaimer.**

Los personajes de _Naruto_ aparecidos en estos párrafos no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

Esta historia se encuentra dedicada a la increíble **Crimela** , siendo participante de la actividad: _Amigo Secreto 2016-2017_ delforo de **La** **Aldea Oculta entre la Hojas**.

 **Especificaciones.**

Resumen. — _"Para ver solamente las cosas agradables sobre una situación y no notar las cosas que son desagradables, existe un hermoso cristal color rosa."_

Rating. — T.

Género. — Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Capítulos. — Un total de **5 capítulos** **cortos**.

N° de Palabras del Capítulo. — 1123 palabras.

Universo Alterno y _Soulmate_.

 **Banda Sonora.**

First Kiss. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

Acid. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

Charlie's First Kiss. **Artista.** Michael Brook. **Álbum.** The Perks of Being a Wallflower OST.

Song of the Beach. **Artista.** Arcade Fire. **Álbum.** Her OST.

Down. **Artista.** Jason Walker.

Someone to Stay. **Artista.** Vancouver Sleep Clinic.

Llegará. **Artista.** Antonio Orozco.

Recomiendo **totalmente** , escuchar las canciones con la lectura, ya que fueron mi inspiración y las causantes de que se me ocurriera esta idea.

 **Nota de Autor.**

¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo **Crimela** hermosa!

 **Advertencia.**

La siguiente historia se desarrolla a lo largo de cinco capítulos ordenados en un estilo anacrónico y contemplativo, con introspecciones por parte del narrador principal.

Así mismo, está ambientada en un universo alterno del tipo _Soulmate_ o _Almas Gemelas,_ para más información consultar el glosario del **primer capítulo**. Por si la selección de personajes no se los revela, esta es una historia que toca temas de homosexualidad.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Rose-tinted Glasses**

 **.**

 _Shizune_

 **.**

A las siete en punto la alarma del despertador sonó, las sabanas sobre mi cuerpo se removieron, el colchón de la cama se hundió y finalmente, Kakuzu acabó con el irritante ruido.

" _Es un nuevo día…"_ me dije en calma, tomando mi tiempo para desperezarme y soltando un corto bostezo.

Aún tenía un poco de sueño.

— ¿Irás al hospital el día de hoy? —otra vez esa forma de hablar sin reflejar ningún tipo de emoción.

Entre los mechones desordenados de mi cabello, podía distinguir mi mano y sobre ella el dibujo del corazón humano. Nuestra marca.

—Sí, el doctor dijo que en un par de días le darían el alta.

Agarrando impulso ante la perspectiva de las próximas horas, tomé asiento sobre mi lado de la cama, sin importar la desnudez a la que quedaba expuesta. En mi periferia vi a mi esposo caminar en iguales condiciones por la habitación, recogiendo un par de prendas en dirección al baño.

La noche anterior había sido una 'noche de celo', el término con el que describían el proceso de y 'perpetuación' de la especie, entre las personas ya establecidas con «su otra mitad». Era todo físico, puras hormonas y feromonas en acción, ignorando los deseos de tu mente como individuo.

—Vaya, finalmente puedo descansar de la facturas.

—Eso te hace feliz ¿no?

Dinero, la predilección de Kakuzu.

— ¿Paso por ti cuando termines o…?

—Tomaré el tren, pero puedes dejarme allí de camino.

Asintió con la cabeza y concluyendo con la conversación del día, cada uno se dispuso a sus propios asuntos.

Mi nombre es Shizune, tengo treinta cuatro años de edad, soy un respetable miembro de la sociedad a pesar de que «mi otra mitad» es un delincuente –al cual la policía no ha podido imponerle ningún cargo–; y estoy terriblemente enamorada de una mujer… que no me quiere de vuelta.

Estamos al mes de diciembre y la nieve paulatinamente ha ido acumulándose por toda la ciudad, pintando de blanco los tejados y las calles, envolviendo con su aliento frío el ambiente. Por suerte, el departamento –mediano, confortable ubicado a las afueras de la urbe– en donde vivo, aun le funciona la calefacción y no tengo que preocuparme por eso.

Mis dedos rozaron las cicatrices que se podían apreciar en el espejo de pie completo, con una ligera coloración más clara que el tono normal de mi piel. Esas cicatrices me las había hecho cuatro meses atrás, cuando mi amada Tsunade, había tratado de cometer suicidio.

En su momento, mientras forcejeaba y peleaba con ella, tratando de que no se lanzara por el balcón de la sala en un intento desesperado por acabar con la vida miserable que tenía que soportar. Estaba de más decir que había recaído de nuevo en el alcohol, el cual mezclo con un par de pastillas y píldoras que creí habían desaparecido.

Sí, había sido todo un acontecimiento pero por suerte, todo había terminado bien; tan sólo un par de moretones, cortes y Tsunade internada en el hospital. Habían sido cuatro largos meses y en todo ese tiempo, sin decir mucho, Kakuzu se encargó de pagar por todo el tratamiento en el hospital –en mi mente, aun le culpaba por haber dejado su mercancía en la 'casa'–.

—Se te ve feliz.

Me miré en el espejo retrovisor de su carro. Efectivamente, un poco por encima de la gruesa bufanda color violeta podías apreciar una sonrisa junto a las mejillas y nariz sonrosadas, por el frío decembrino.

—Tienes razón.

El paisaje, con el perfil urbano de la ciudad, pasando a través de la ventanilla se mostraba en mi acostumbrada degradación de tonos rosados. Era el espectro del prisma cristalino que se había anidado en mis ojos desde que cumplí los ocho años de edad.

Era otra más de las rutinas de mi vida, como la escasa interacción con «mi otra mitad», o la forma en la que ya todo el personal del hospital –a medida que caminaba desde la entrada, por los pasillos y corredores– me saludaban al reconocerme, o mi corazón latiendo como si fuera joven de nuevo el momento en que mis ojos dieron con la figura de Tsunade sentada en la silla de ruedas, en el único patio del complejo médico.

—Buenos días Tsunade, —le saludé tomándola desprevenida y dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa—. ¿No hace mucho frío como para estar a la intemperie?

— ¡Oh, Shizune! No lo sé, tenía ánimos de salir de la habitación y nadie pensó que fuera mala idea.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, supongo.

—Me alegro…

Y con un gesto de su mano, me coloque tras de ella, comenzando un lento paseo por el patio.

—El doctor me dijo que en un par de días te dará de alta y podrás volver a casa conmigo, ¿qué te parece?

—Bueno, no creo que tenga mucha voz en el asunto ¿o sí?

—Tan sólo si prometes que te comportarás bien, sin más sustos ni arranques.

—Puede ser, puede ser.

Era increíble pensar que le había dedicado casi veintidós años de mi vida a esta persona, sin recibir nada a cambio, sólo sentimientos laboriosos y un amor que había cegado mi mundo dentro de una lente color rosa.

Había adorado a la princesa de mis sueños, la Tsunade de mis recuerdos pasados; la fuerte, hermosa, inteligente y brillante que me había tratado con cariño, esa que reía a carcajadas y se sonrojaba avergonzada. También había querido a la Tsunade frágil, desamparada y rota que buscaba por una cura para su tristeza, aun cuando me hubiese lastimado. Y ahora, amaba a la Tsunade callada y tranquila, la que cumpliría cuarenta y tres años durante el próximo año, esa que me dejaba cuidarla y que finalmente me había hecho un espacio a su lado.

Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade; con su sedoso cabello rubio y grandes ojos castaños. Tsunade, Tsunade, Tsunade; con piel del color de la porcelana y uñas pintadas en color escarlata.

El punto céntrico de mi universo, el origen de los maravillosos tonos rosados, la causante de la sonrisa en mi rostro, del suave tarareo de una canción y el aleteo de mi corazón.

—Shizune…

— ¿Sí?

Mi eterno amor no correspondido.

—Gracias.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Tan sólo estoy empujando la sill…

—Gracias, por haberte enamorado de mí.

Aliento contenido, un nudo en la garganta, breves segundos de silencio y mis pies se detienen en el medio del camino.

—Gracias, por haberme hecho tu princesa.

Ah, ¿a qué se debía esto? ¿Qué estaba pasándome ahora mismo?

Hey Tsunade, ¿me lo podrías explicar?

Porque yo, no logro comprenderlo… no entiendo por qué las lágrimas están brotando de mis ojos cuando yo, por respeto a mis propios sentimientos me prometí a mí misma que jamás volvería a llorar.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**


End file.
